


Last Time, First Time

by SlayerFest98



Series: Destiel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFest98/pseuds/SlayerFest98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean sees his future self together with future Cas, Dean realises just how much the angel really means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time, First Time

After the meeting, Dean wandered around Camp Chitaqua trying to stay out of his future self’s way. Whenever Cas walked past him he would wink and throw him a sly grin. Eventually, since the whole affair was really creepy, he settled by perching on one of the hand rails to Castiel’s den of iniquity and watching the preparations from afar.

Cas, who was talking to Chuck, kept throwing glances towards Past Dean and smiling to himself.

“Cas!” Chuck called, clicking his fingers in front of the fallen angel’s face. “You with me man?”

Cas nodded and shook himself, tearing his gaze away from the more carefree version of their fearless leader, “Yeah, yeah, just the absinthe getting to me I think…”

As Chuck bustled off to coordinate something or other, Dean came out of his cabin, strapping his thigh holster to his leg and approaching Cas. Castiel wolf whistled quietly when Dean was close enough that only he could hear.

“Hmm, you know I love it when you wear that thing. Makes me all hot and bothered…” Cas purred, loosely wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Timing Cas, you still haven’t got the hang of that,” Dean replied, placing his hands gently on Cas’ biceps.

“You know, Past You is watching us, very closely,” Cas crooned, pulling Dean closer.

Dean threw a quick glance towards his past self, who was indeed watching with confusion, “Huh, well, do you wanna give him something to think about?” Dean asked, clasping his hands behind Cas’ neck.

Cas chuckled, “You read my mind…”

He pulled Dean closer against him and kissed him deeply, all tongues and teeth. Dean hummed into Cas’ mouth when the former angel slid his hand down to the other man’s backside, grabbing at it and squeezing provocatively.

Dean, meanwhile, was staring wide eyed at his future self, mouth agape. They were pashing each other right in front of the whole camp! And most worryingly, no one seemed to pay them any heed, as if this was normal. They did seem very, very familiar with each other…

When they pulled apart they were panting and inhaling each other’s breath. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ with a sigh and a roll of his shoulders.

“Thanks baby, I needed that.”

“More relaxed now?” Cas asked.

Dean hummed in response before saying, “I gotta go now sugar. Things to do…”

“Yeah, I know,” Cas replied, moving away from Dean but unwilling to let go entirely.

Dean pecked a small kiss to Cas’ lips before moving away towards the ammunitions warehouse, which incidentally meant going past Cas’ cabin where other Dean was sitting. As he approached, Dean jumped down from his vantage point and stood in front of him with a dazed expression on his face.

“What the hell was that man?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “What? You mean with Cas?”

“Yeah with Cas! What the hell? When did that happen?”

“Listen man, this is my year, okay? Me and Cas is none of your business…”

“Oh right,” Dean retorted, crossing his arms, “so that’s why you two were putting on such a show for me?”

Dean tried to repress his smirk, “Okay look, Cas and I ‘happened’ about three and a half years ago, alright? The rest is none of your business.”

As Future Dean passed the other one, Past Dean said, “So you’re okay with Cas’ hippie stuff and orgies and everything?”

Future Dean sighed and turned back to his past self, “I’m not okay with it. Our whole situation is messed, but this is 2014 dude, I’ve kept Cas from spiralling out of control for years but after Sam… well, we both lost a part of ourselves with him. So we take comfort in each other, is that so terrible?”

“What about all those girls you have ‘a connection’ with?”

“Just a distraction. I only have eyes for him, we always have…” with a sad and knowing smile, Dean trudged up to one of the large warehouses, leaving Past Dean to ponder.

 

Cas slipped away from the commotion around the gathering convoy and made his way to his cabin in the darkness. As he pushed through the curtain of beads he started as he found Dean sitting on the bed.

“Couldn’t keep away, huh?” Cas said. He knew this was his Dean because of the haunted look in his eyes. He always got that look before he went on a mission and he always stayed the night in Castiel’s cabin before a mission.

“We’re not gonna survive this Cas,” Dean said quietly.

Cas sighed and stood between Dean’s knees, running a hand through his hair, “I know. That’s why he’s here. Zachariah always liked theatrics.”

Dean dropped his head against Cas’ chest, allowing him to caress his hair lovingly, “I’m scared Cas.”

Cas sighed again and straddled Dean’s lap, pulling the other man into a delicate embrace, “Don’t fear love. We’ll be reunited upstairs after tonight. We’ll find Sam and Bobby and Ellen and Jo and Ash we’ll be a family again…”

Dean let out a strangled noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh, “Yeah, I guess we will.”

Cas and Dean exchanged soft smiles before making love one last time. It was slow, reverent and loving as Cas pushed inside Dean for the last time, as Dean kissed Cas every single place he could in worship, as they said each other’s name in breathless whispers until they were spent.

They lay together and basked in each other’s company silently until other Dean came through the door…

“Hey Cas, Chuck wants… oh,” Dean blushed bright red at the sight of himself and Cas tangled together on the bed, naked bodies intertwined. “Sorry, uh, ahem. Chuck says the, uh, troops are ready to move out when you guys are, uh, ready… Sorry,I uh, sorry.”

Dean quickly made his escape through the beaded doorway, trying to process the image that was now unfortunately seared in his brain. Although, they looked so at peace, and Dean thought with surprise how right they looked together.

Back in the cabin, Dean and Cas were slowly dressing and kissing gently as they replaced layers of clothes like barriers building up their external walls again after they had given everything to each other. They shared one last delicate kiss before leaving the warmth of the cabin forever.

 

In the car on the way to Lucifer’s location, as Cas popped some pills, Dean thought on what had happened between the man beside him and the future version of himself back in the stoner’s cabin.

“You’re wondering how to bring up what you walked in on at the camp right now aren’t you?” Cas said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Dean took a breath, “Yeah. You know, for me this whole thing is a bit of a curve ball. I mean, I love you Cas but, I never thought we could have what you and other me have…”

Cas smiled sadly, “Well, for a long time, we didn’t get along so well. When Sam said yes, Dean was broken. He would come to my cabin and he wouldn’t even talk to me. He’d just take what he needed and leave, take me and not say a word…”

Dean regarded Cas with shock, not believing what he heard, “Wait I, I took advantage of you?”

“It was what you needed so I gave it to you,” Cas said nonchalantly, “Isn’t that how it’s always been? Even since the beginning, you know? I give up everything and you take it…”

Dean shook his head, not willing to believe what he heard, “Well, uh, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry he did that to you.”

“Ah, it’s all in the past now. I was over that long ago,” Cas turned and gazed a Dean with nostalgia, a bittersweet expression in his drug dulled eyes. “I do miss this version of you though. Sometimes, my Dean can be very hard to please and get along with, particularly after he’s lost someone on a mission. He’s a more bitter man than you, but I guess that’s what time does…”

Dean reached over and placed a gentle hand on Cas’ thigh, “I’m still sorry. Even though it wasn’t me, it was still me, you know?”

Cas took Dean’s hand and squeezed it gently. To Dean’s surprise, it felt nice, it felt right.

“That’s what I miss most about you,” Cas said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Dean’s brow furrowed, “What’s that then?”

The former angel turned and looked Dean right in the eyes, “I miss your apologies; always so heartfelt and warm. My Dean is cold. So cold…”

They held hands the rest of the way until they finally arrived, ready to kill the Devil.

 

After Zachariah had put Dean back in his own year, he and Cas were standing on the roadside. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and it felt like coming home. This was his Castiel. His angel.

“Don’t ever change, Cas,” he said, placing a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

He looked confused but pleased and after Dean had called Sam, he pulled the angel into a gentle hug. When they pulled away, Cas’ expression had changed to one of concern, “What happened Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean smiled and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips, caressing his check with light touches, “My eyes were opened. Zachariah was trying to teach me a lesson, about how I can’t stop Lucifer, but I think he taught me something else entirely completely by accident.”

Cas cocked his head to the side in that particular way that always made Dean smile, confusion written on his face, “I don’t understand. What did he teach you instead?”

“How much you and Sam mean to me,” Dean said with a smile. He pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips and this time, Cas kissed him back.


End file.
